Mi armónica
by LuNaLia
Summary: La vida de Yamato contada a través de su armónica... [one shoot]


Disclaimer – ni digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sólo los tomo prestados para la historia -U

**Mi armónica**

_-¡Esto está haciendo daño a nuestros hijos¿Entiendes?_

_-¡No pretendas culparme de todo! Los dos estamos en esta misma realidad..._

_-Pues, para seguir así¡mejor sería que nos separásemos!_

_-¿Sabes¡Por una vez nos ponemos en algo de acuerdo...!_

_-¡Lo mismo digo!_

Un niño de apenas seis años se encontraba encogido en una esquina de su habitación. Trataba de hacer caso omiso a los gritos tocando una melodía con su armónica. Siempre le había relajado ese sonido, pero hoy, era diferente. A su lado, un niño de cabellos rubios dormía. Ambos, por su parecido, no podían negar que eran hermanos.

_-¡Matt se vendrá conmigo!_

_-¿Pretendes separar a unos hermanos¡Los dos vendrán conmigo!_

El pequeño Yamato temblaba de pies a cabeza, apenas podía sostener el instrumento entre sus manos. Ya no sonaba una melodía, si no notas entrecortadas y nerviosas. Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Deseaba poder ser tan pequeño como Takeru, estar ahí, dormido, sin ser consciente de lo que pasaba detrás de la puerta.

_-¡Y dejarme a mí sólo¿Por qué has de llevártelos tú?_

_-Mira¡haz lo que te de la gana! Estoy harta de esta situación..._

El niño Ishida había oído muchas veces a sus padres discutir, era ya algo habitual en aquella casa. Pero aquella vez era diferente. La palabra _separar _no solía estar presente en sus disputas, y pensar en el significado de ella, le hacía daño. No quería tener que decir adiós a su hermano. Ni a su madre.

Siguió tocando su armónica. Tal vez arreglaran las cosas, como siempre solían hacer. Tal vez sólo fuera un malentendido. Tal vez sería mejor no pensar en esas cosas...

_Mañana será otro día..._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

-¿Estas seguro de llevar todo, Matt?

-Si... eso creo -su tono sonaba amargo, como de resignación. La furgoneta ya estaba cargada con todas sus pertenencias y las de su padre. Se iban a mudar a Odaiba. Su hermano lo miraba con ojos tristes desde el marco de la puerta.

-Cuídate mucho, hijo -su madre le dio un cálido abrazo. Al separarse el pequeño notó como sus ojos, sin poder evitarlo, se comenzaban a llenar de lágrimas-. No llores -la mujer secó el llanto de su primogénito- siempre podrás venir a visitarnos.

El pequeño Ishida asintió. Luego se acercó a su hermano y lo abrazó.

-Hermano, prométeme que nos volveremos a ver...-dijo Takeru, lleno de esperanza. El niño mayor siempre se había sorprendido de la ilusión del pequeño.

-Claro que si -él también se contagió de la esperanza de su hermano. Siempre lo hacía-. Es una promesa ¿vale?

-De acuerdo -Takeru se limpió sus lágrimas con la manga del jersey-. Es una promesa, Matt.

-¡Nos vamos, Yamato! -su padre lo llamó desde la furgoneta.

El niño no tuvo más remedio que subir. Desde el vehículo agitó su mano como última despedida. El coche se puso en marcha y vio como dejaba atrás a su hermano, su casa, su madre... Y su familia.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

La furgoneta avanzaba por paisajes que nunca había visto. Aunque estos no eran muy variados. Árboles, carreteras, postes de electricidad, alguna casa, más árboles, más carreteras... El viaje se le hacía eterno. Se sentía cansado, muy cansado, hacía calor y el traqueteo del coche resultaba muy monótono. No pudo evitar que se le cerrasen los ojos, poco a poco, sus párpados se dejaron caer para quedarse dormido.

-¡PAPÁ, PARA EL COCHE!

El señor Ishida dio un frenazo que hizo chillar las ruedas:

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa, no estabas durmiendo?

-¡Mi armónica! -gritó desesperadamente. Se sintió como un estúpido. Su padre le había preguntado si llevaba todo ¡Y se había olvidado lo más importante!-. ¡Me la he dejado!

El hombre suspiró profundamente, sabía la importancia de aquel cachivache para su hijo.

-Pero, ahora no podemos volver a casa, Yamato. Estamos muy lejos -Masaharu intentó tener paciencia, guardándose la rabia en su garganta.

-Es que... yo... mi armónica...

-Mira, te compraré una cuando lleguemos a Odaiba¿vale? -el niño parecía algo satisfecho-. Sólo tienes que tener un poco de paciencia.

-Vale.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

-¡Yamato, baja del alfeizar de la ventana!

El niño no parecía hacer caso. Entre sus manos tenía la nueva armónica, hace una semana que se la había comprado. Pero, por una extraña razón, no conseguía simpatizar con ella. En realidad, no conseguía adaptarse a nada de su nuevo entorno. Había cambiado el espacioso piso de Hikarioka por un apartamento de apenas cuarenta metros cuadrados. Las deliciosas comidas que preparaba su madre dejaban paso a los filetes quemados del padre. Y la compañía de Takeru pasó a ser una soledad que parecía eterna. En definitiva, el niño pensaba que nada podía ir peor. Hasta extrañaba a su armónica, aquella que ahora estaría descansando en la que había sido su mesilla, a unos doscientos kilómetros de allí.

-¿Es que no me escuchas¡Te he dicho que bajes del alféizar de la ventana! -Masaharu entró en la habitación. Se encontró a su hijo con los ojos empañados en lágrimas-. Qué... ¿qué te pasa?

-Nada -se secó las lágrimas con la mano, bajó del sitio donde se encontraba y se marchó de la habitación, dejando a su padre confundido.

_(flash-back)_

_-¿Qué me puedo comprar con esta moneda, mamá¿Qué me puedo comprar? -Takeru daba saltitos al lado de la pierna de su madre._

_-No sé, hijo, lo que tu quieras._

_El pequeño Takeru se encontraba muy emocionado. Había tenido la suerte de encontrarse un billete cuando iba por la calle, así que pensaba en comprarse algo para él._

_-Oye¿por qué no vas con tu hermano a comprar algo? -sugirió su padre._

_-Si, si -el jovencito se fue corriendo al lado de su hermano mayor, que estaba sentado en el sofá con una consola entre las manos-. Matt, Matt, ven conmigo a comprar algo con el dinero, porfaaaaaaa... -mientras suplicaba, balanceaba empujando a su consanguíneo de un lado a otro._

_-¡Vale, vale! -se levantó de un golpe del sofá-. Pero deja de tirarme ya de el brazo..._

_Un Takeru con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja iba parando en todas las tiendas que encontraba. Y, a pesar de sus ansias, no conseguía encontrar nada que realmente le gustara._

_-¡Eh, hermano, mira esa tienda! -el pequeño señaló un gran local, se acercó al escaparate-. Mira eso¡lo quiero, lo quiero, lo quiero!_

_El mayor suspiró, cuando al niño se le antojaba algo, era imposible quitárselo de la cabeza:_

_-¿Una armónica? -alzo las cejas extrañado.- ¿Para que la quieres?_

_-Me gusta. Es muy bonita._

_-Pues venga, comprémosla._

_-¡Esto no funciona, debe estar estropeada!_

_-TK, creo que la estás usando mal... -dijo cansado Yamato. Le dolía la cabeza, y no quería decirle nada a su hermano para no comenzar a discutir, pero la verdad es que tocaba fatal._

_-¡Estoy harto, es una porquería! -con toda su rabia, la lanzó por el aire._

_El niño mayor la paró justo antes de que tocara el suelo._

_-¿Qué haces¿No sabes que se podría hacer roto? -se la llevó cerca de la boca-. Mira, creo que la debes tocar así._

_Del instrumento sonó una melodía algo melancólica, pero también hermosa. Takeru miraba asombrado a su hermano._

_-¡Que bien tocas! Realmente la armónica debería ser tuya -el niño no se lo pensó ni un segundo-. Te la regalo._

_-¿Qué¡Pero si la has comprado con tus ahorros! -estaba asombrado-. No puedo quedármela._

_-Te lo digo en serio, creo que tú le sacarás más partido. _

_(fin del flash-back)_

Caminaba por el pequeño pasillo oscuro. Por muchas armónicas nuevas que le compraran, ninguna conseguiría sustituir aquella. Sonaba de un modo diferente, tenía un tacto especial, unos recuerdos que ninguna otra podría tener. Pero sólo le quedaba resignarse...

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

Miraba como los niños corrían, otros jugaban al fútbol, otros se caían... Suspiró. Hacía una semana que había llegado a aquel colegio y tenía una actitud que le impedía hacer amigos. En los recreos se apartaba, bajo un árbol, sólo.

Sitió que algo se paraba ante sus pies. Un balón. Alguien de los que estaba en el campo jugando se acercó a él.

-Perdona, es que mi pelota... -alzó la mirada.- Oye¿tú eres el chico nuevo, verdad?

Yamato sólo asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Yamato Ishida, verdad? Yo soy Taichi Yagami.

-Encantado

-¿Dónde vivías antes? Me pareció oír que te habías cambiado de ciudad...

-Antes teníamos una casa en Hikarioka, luego nos mudamos aquí.

-¡Qué casualidad! Yo también vivía allí. Mis padres se mudaron después de aquel atentado terrorista... ¿los tuyos también?

-No, los míos fue porque... -aquel niño de ojos marrones esperaba con impaciencia la respuesta-. Porque se divorciaron.

-Oh... -Taichi sentía que realmente había metido la pata-. Lo siento, no pretendía... de veras...

-No pasa nada -lo paró el rubio.

-Oh, eso que tienes ahí... -el pequeño de pelos alborotados trató de cambiar de conversación-. ¿Sabes tocarla?

-Si¿te apetece oírla?

-Si, mucho.

Yamato empezó a tocar su amarga melodía. Todavía no lo sabía, pero en aquellos cinco minutos, acababa de conocer al que sería su mejor amigo.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

-¡Hermano!

-¡TK!

Ambos se abrazaron. Cinco años. Cinco años sin verse que habían parecido una eternidad. ¡Cómo había crecido en todo este tiempo! Ya no era aquel niño de tres añitos, llorón y algo caprichoso, ajeno a todo. Ahora Yamato no se arrepentía de haber aceptado ir al campamento de verano.

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

-¿Lo qué¿Aún hay alguna sorpresa más?

-Pues claro -el niño sacó de su bolsillo un objeto rectangular-. Supuse que la echabas de menos.

Yamato se quedó sin palabras. Creía que aquel momento no se podía mejorar, pero se había equivocado. Entre las manos de su hermano se encontraba la armónica.

Ahora, por siempre, _su_ armónica.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

-¿Por qué tocas?

-Toco para olvidarme de que estoy solo...

-No estás sólo, Matt. Yo estoy aquí.

-No me refiero a eso...

-¿Qué quieres decir¿Acaso no soy un buen compañero?

-No, no es eso... Es que...

-Matt... ¿no te das cuenta? Estas solo, porque deseas estar sólo. Tu emblema es el de la amistad, así que, aunque aparentes que puedes arreglártelas sin nadie, en realidad necesitas de la gente, necesitas a tus amigos.

-¿Sabes, Gabumon? Para no ser humano, a veces demuestras ser más inteligente que ellos.

»Es cierto que soy débil, que no soporto la soledad. E intento crearme una máscara de hielo, inquebrantable, pero que bajo ella se esconde el miedo a sufrir, a que me hagan daño. ¿Lo entiendes? ... Creo que soy un idiota.

-Yo no creo eso, Matt...

-Gracias, Gabumon. Eres un gran amigo.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

CÁSTING, decía una enorme pancarta que cubría un pequeño escenario. En las primeras filas del público tres chicos miraban y comentaban las actuaciones de enfrente. En su grupo faltaba un componente, alguien que supiera cantar y tocar bien. Y era lo que hoy pretendían encontrar.

-¿Qué instrumentos sabes tocar?

-La guitarra y esto... bueno... -dudó unos instantes- la armónica.

-¿Por qué no nos haces una demostración? -sugirió uno de los componentes.

A los pocos segundos de que el rubio comenzase a tocar su pequeño instrumento, los chicos del jurado comenzaron a comentar cosas en voz baja. Algunos asentían con la cabeza, otros sonreían. Parecían haber tomado una decisión.

-Creo que no hay necesidad de que sigamos buscando.

-¿Te llamabas Yamato Ishida, verdad? Bienvenido al grupo.

-Eh... Gracias -se sintió confundido. No pensaba que lo eligieran tan pronto, ni que lo tuvieran tan claro.

-Tendrás que trabajar duro y esforzarte¿eh¿Estas seguro que podrás?

-Por supuesto -dijo tan convencido que los demás se asombraron.- Si no, no me habría presentado al cásting.

-Así se habla -dijo uno dándole palmadas en la espalda.- Bien... Mira, resulta que nuestro grupo todavía no tiene nombre, por más vueltas que le hemos dado, no encontramos ninguno que nos agrade lo suficiente... ¿Se te ocurre alguno?

Yamato pensó unos instantes, mientras miraba a sus compañeros de banda:

-¿Qué os parece Lobos Adolescentes, _Teenage Wolves_?

-No suena mal... -dijo uno con cara de aprobación.

-... Nada mal -comentó otro, más convencido.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Toc - toc_

Yamato dejó a un lado la armónica y fue a abrir la puerta.

-Hola, Sora

-Hola, Yamato... -parecía algo nerviosa, entre sus manos llevaba un paquete.- Perdona si interrumpí tu ensaño...

-No, no pasa nada -dijo. Notó su voz algo nerviosa, por más que intentaba, no era capaz de controlar su situación. Sí, sabía que lo que sentía por la pelirroja no podía llamarse tan sólo amistad.- Nunca es molestia recibirte.

La joven Takenouchi sonrió:

-Eh... Venía a traerte esto... -le dio el paquete.- No sé si te gustará, son unas galletas. Mi madre me ayudó a hacerlas.

-Muchas gracias. Seguro que están deliciosas -abrió la caja y comió una.- Toma tu también.

La pelirroja hizo lo que Yamato le sugirió:

-Mmm... la verdad es que me han salido muy ricas¿no crees?

-Sí, están riquísimas.

Los dos se miraron sonriendo.

-Bueno, no te quiero molestar más... Suerte para el concierto.

-Gracias.

-Hasta luego -se despidió haciendo un gesto con la mano.

Ishida miraba como se iba su querida amiga. Como la dejaba escapar, una vez más... «_Ahora o nunca, Yamato_»

-¡Espera! -la tomó del brazo.

-¿Qué pasa? -Sora se dio la vuelta sorprendida.

-Esto... ¿tienes algo que hacer después del concierto?

-No¿por?

-Querrías, esto... ¿salir conmigo?

Los ojos de la chica brillaron de un modo especial, o al menos, eso le parecía a Yamato.

-Si... Claro -en su boca se dibujó una sonrisa.- Nos vemos luego, entonces... Por cierto, feliz Navidad, Yama-san -dijo dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla que el chico pensó que debía ser un sueño.

-Feliz Navidad, Sora-chan.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

-¿Estás nervioso, eh?

-¿Tanto se me nota?

-Teniendo en cuenta que te has marginado aquí tú sólo, tocando tu armónica, yo diría que estás en estado de nerviosismo agudo...

-Es que, por si aún no eres consciente, Taichi Yagami, estamos en el examen más importante de nuestras vidas... ¡De él depende que entremos en la Universidad! -hizo una pausa durante unos instantes que le sirvió para calmarse.- Vale, vale... Ya sé que estoy un poco... irritable. Tú tienes suerte, pareces totalmente calmado.

-Eso lo dices porque no has visto como me he tomado cinco tilas esta mañana, como he chocado con tres personas y me he mordido todas las uñas de mis manos.

-Vaya, y yo creía que estaba nervioso... -musitó Yamato.

-¡Eh, chicos! -una Sora agitada por la carrera que había dado se paró ante los dos jóvenes.- El examen comienza dentro de diez minutos...

-¡Menos mal que estás aquí para avisarnos! -agradeció Taichi.

-¿Qué tal lo tenéis preparado?

-Creo que supera lo aceptable. Mientras los nervios no me traicionen... -comentó el rubio Ishida.

-Buenooooo... -decía dudoso pero con su habitual tono alegre el castaño.- Espero que lo suficiente bien como para aprobar.

-¡Venga, sé que los tres aprobaremos! -los animó la pelirroja.

-¡Claro que sí! -se convenció Taichi.

-Yamato... ¿estás bien? -la chica se acercó al rubio.

-Si, si... -Sora frunció el entrecejo, sabía que no estaba siendo sincero.- Lo que pasa es que estoy nervioso... Es que... -se pasó una mano por el pelo.- Debí haberme tomado una tila, como Tai.

Takenouchi rió cariñosamente, se acercó a su chico y le dio un breve y suave beso en los labios:

-Suerte.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Sé que no he sido la mejor madre, Matt. He... he centrado toda mi atención en Takeru, y por otra parte te he tenido cierto resentimiento... Siempre le tuviste más simpatía a Masaharu que a mí.

-No... no es cierto. Yo también te ap...

-Hijo, aunque no haya pasado mucho tiempo contigo, te conozco lo suficiente. Siempre has preferido a tu padre, no lo puedes negar. Ahora, yo tampoco te guardo rencor por eso. Más bien, te entiendo perfectamente.

-Mamá, no quiero que... Que pienses que no te quiero. Sabes que nunca se me ha dado bien decir lo que siento...

-Tampoco hace falta que lo digas. A veces tu mirada dice que más que todo lo que piensas o sientes.

-... Gracias.

-Sólo quiero que sepas que te quiero, Matt... Y me arrepiento de no haberlo admitido antes. Porque ahora ya poco tiempo me queda para estar contigo. Pero quiero aprovecharlo.

-Yo... yo también te quiero, mamá... Hace tanto tiempo que no te abrazaba... Creo que la última vez fue hace diecisiete años, cuando me despedí de ti...

-Hay... algo que me gustaría...

-Dímelo.

-Siempre me ha encantado como tocabas la armónica. Me fascina¿podrías...?

-Claro.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

Aquel anillo le parecía a Yamato una luz en medio de la oscuridad de la noche. Un astro en medio del cielo estrellado. Y todavía le temblaban las manos, un resquicio de lo que antes sintió. Nada era como las películas decían: el hombre se pone de rodillas ante su dama, le toma la mano y dice las palabras mágicas. La realidad era un chico nervioso que no conseguía abrir la caja que contenía el anillo y que temía la respuesta a una pregunta que todavía no había formulado.

Menos mal, había sido una respuesta afirmativa. Ahora, respiraba paz y silencio. No sabía exactamente el porqué, pero se sentía superior a cualquier otra persona. Ahora que había dado aquel paso, no podía haber nada ni nadie que derrumbase sus ilusiones.

Los cabellos fuego de Sora se enredaban en los dedos blancos de Yamato, la que dormía tranquila en su regazo. La paz era tan grande que se podía escuchar su respiración, como su pecho se llenaba de aire y despacio lo soltaba, despacio, con calma, sin prisa. Besó la frente de la que ahora era su prometida.

El cielo se podía ver plagado de estrellas desde aquel bosque en la punta más alta de la montaña. Y, en la hierba, como si fuera una estrella más, deslumbraba la pequeña y plateada armónica de Yamato, testigo silencioso de la noche.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

El joven rubio guardó sus últimas pertenecias en una caja y la acercó hasta la puerta. La precintó con cinta adhesiva y la trasladó hasta el recibidor.

-Bien, ya está todo -dijo satisfecho.

-¿Ya te vas? -preguntó una voz grave desde la puerta. Yamato se giró para ver a su padre.

-Si -su rostro era serio.

-Bueno... -el hombre se pasó una mano por su pelo castaño, ahora plagado de canas-. Que te vaya bien. Sé que serás feliz y yo tengo que admitir que mi hijo se vaya a independizar. ¡Y es que, ya tienes veinticuatro años!

Yamato sonrió, sus ojos brillaban. Se acercó a su padre y lo abrazó.

-Gracias, papá.

Un pelirroja se asomó por la puerta principal de la casa. Esperó a que padre e hijo terminaran su abrazo.

-Yama, sólo falta esta caja -informó Sora, cargándola.

-Está bien, deja que la lleve yo -dijo, sonriendo y tomando la caja que llevaba su recién esposa-. Hasta luego, cuando quieras sabes que puedes venir a visitarnos a nuestro nuevo apartamento -se despidieron y estaba a punto de salir cuando una mano lo agarró del brazo.

-Creo que te olvidas de esto -dijo el hombre tendiéndole a su hijo la armónica.

La pareja sonrió.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

Acabó su concierto con un toque de armónica. El auditorio se llenó de aplausos. El joven salió del escenario, dejando a los espectadores con un buen sabor de boca por el concierto.

Detrás de escenario, había mucha gente en los pasillos que hace unos minutos estuvo supervisando toda la actuación. Cada componente del grupo se fue a su propio camerino.

-¡Yama! -Sora le abrazó-. Cada día me sorprendes más con tus conciertos -comentó mientras entraban en el camerino del joven.

-Eso es porque sé que está ahí mirándome -dijo Yamato con una sonrisa. Sora se la devolvió-. De todas formas, creo que dejaré el grupo dentro de poco.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Sora sorprendida, sentándose en una silla mientras Yamato se cambiaba.

-Porque si pensamos tener hijos, quiero dedicarme bien a ellos -dijo Yamato, mientras se ponía una camiseta limpia.

-Pero... Yo puedo cuidarlos, y podemos ir a dónde tú vayas de gira -dijo ella, que había tomado entre sus manos la armónica que había en la mesa y dándole vueltas incesante.

-No, no quiero que pases tu vida de una lado a otro por mi culpa -Sora iba a interrumpir pero Yamato se adelantó-. Además, para algo he hecho una carrera¿no?

-¿Estás seguro? -preguntó la pelirroja, que seguía mareando la armónica.

-Totalmente -afirmó él. Terminó de cambiarse y posó su mirada en Sora-. ¿Te pasa algo? -preguntó acercándose.

-No¿por qué lo preguntas? -dijo ella bajando la mirada.

Yamato se agachó, quedando a la altura de sus ojos y obligándola a que lo mirase:

-Sí que te pasa algo. Estás nerviosa -dijo el chico muy seguro-. ¿Qué pasó?

-Nada.

Yamato no quitó los ojos de su esposa, pues sabía que no estaba siendo sincera. Sora cedió:

-Bueno, si que hay algo...

-¿Lo qué?

-Que, eh... -comenzó, indecisa.

-Sin miedos -dijo el joven mientras tomaba una de las manos de la chica y la besaba. Sora hizo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Es que... estoy embarazada.

Hubo unos segundo de silencio. Después sin decir ni una palabra, Yamato la besó.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

Yamato miró por la rendija del correo, al ver una carta, la quitó. El rubio miró el remite y sonrió. No tardó en abrirla.

_Querido hermano:_

_Prometí que te escribiría y aquí tienes tu carta. Espero que no hayas tardado mucho en recibirla, no sé cuánto tarda el correo desde el extranjero._

_Por aquí todo va muy bien. Casi he terminado mi novela y realmente he acertado en mi viaje a París, ha sido una gran fuente de inspiración. Estoy viviendo en un pequeño apartamento en el centro de la ciudad y... ¿A que no sabes qué? He conocido a una chica. ¡Sí, no bromeo! Se llama Kimi y como habrás supuesto, es japonesa, la conocí porque trabaja en la redacción del periódico local. La verdad es que nuestro primer encuentro fue de esos que sólo pasan en las películas americanas. Ella tenía que hacerme una entrevista, me gustó tanto que al terminar le pedí su teléfono ¡y ahí empezó todo! Llevamos ya casi dos meses juntos. Nunca conocí una mujer igual. Cuando te la presente, no podrás negar su belleza. Y ahí no se acaban sus encantos: es inteligente, cuidadosa, madura,... ¡A veces pienso que no me la merezco! Al acabar mi novela, me pasaré una semana por Japón. Te llamaré para hacerte una visita._

_¡Quiero ver a Sora y mi futuro sobrinito (o sobrinita)¡No puedo creerme que vaya a ser tío¿Está sano¿Y Sora, cómo lo lleva¿Es niña o niño¿Cómo estás tu¿Cuál será su nombre¿Sabes cuándo va a nacer¿Qué opina papá¿Estáis preparando ya su habitación? Perdona por tantas preguntas, pero es que estoy muy emocionado. Probablemente todavía no puedas responderme a todas. _

_Apoyo totalmente tu decisión de dejar la música. Yo también lo haría en tu situación. No puedes dividirte entre trabajo y familia y siempre es mejor escoger la segunda opción. Máximo si ahora vas a trabajar en la NASA (para algo tenían que servir tus buenísimas notas en la carrera¿no?), vaya, si sigues así pasarás de investigador a ¡astronauta! Vale, ya sé que exagero un poco._

_¿Has sabido algo de los demás? Yo he oído rumores sobre Taichi, al parecer acaba de tener un hijo¡seguro que es igual de comilón que él! También he hablado con Hikari, empezó hace unos meses a trabajar en una guardería. Al parecer está muy contenta. Yo ya sabía que tenía un poder especial para tratar a los niños._

_Al saber de mis amigos, que ya se han casado, que algunos tienen hijos, de que voy a ser tío... Me doy cuenta de lo que pasa el tiempo. Y lo que hemos cambiado. Antes era un niño llorón y llevaba un gorro más grande que mi cabeza. Y tú un chico solitario que tocaba la armónica todo el rato. Bueno, en ese sentido no hemos cambiado tanto. ¿Sigues guardando la armónica, verdad? Apuesto que sí. Yo todavía conservo mi gorro. Tampoco tengo intenciones de deshacerme de él._

_Tras todo ese rollo sentimental, solo espero acabar pronto mi novela y poder pasarme por Japón. Mándale saludos a Sora y a su barriguita. Esperaré ansioso tu respuesta a esta carta._

_Un saludo,_

_Tu hermano Takeru. _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

El silencio de la noche se rompió por el llanto del bebé. Unos segundos después, Yamato entraba en la habitación de la chiquita.

-Ya está pequeñita... –dijo mientras la tomaba en brazos. Era una linda bebé de tez suave y pálida, con unos ojos azules brillantes y unos cortos cabellos rubios. Parecía un ángel delicado -. Ya pasó Kohana-chan... –el joven padre la mecía con suavidad. Pero la niña no parecía querer silenciarse.

Vista la perspectiva de pasarse toda la noche entre lloros, Yamato decidió recurrir a un método que nunca fallaba. Posó de nuevo a su primogénita en la cuna y tomó un instrumento plateado que había en la mesilla.

Con el comienzo de una melodía suave, Kohana dejó de llorar, ya sólo emitía un débil sollozo. Unos minutos más tarde, volvió a quedarse dormida.

El rubio dejó su compañera de metal en su anterior sitio y cuando se levantó, vio como su esposa estaba allí, en la puerta. Había estado observando la escena en total silencio.

Ambos se sonrieron, Matt estaba un poco sonrojado.

-Nadie puede negar que Kohana es hija de Yamato Ishida –dijo con orgullo la madre.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

-Parece increíble, hermano, que te vayas a casar –dijo Matt-. Me acuerdo de cuando recibí aquella carta en la que contabas como habías conocido a Kimi. Pensé que sería sólo una de tus novias pasajeras.

-A mi también me parecen increíbles muchas cosas... Como por ejemplo, que el zopenco de mi hermano haya sido el primero en pisar Marte –bromeó Takaishi, riéndose por la expresión que ponía su consanguíneo.

-Por lo menos tengo más éxito que tus novelas...

-¡Ey! Mis novelas, dentro de lo que cabe se venden bastante bien. Lo malo es que nunca se sabe cuán aceptadas van a ser... La vida del escritor no es fácil –acabó suspirando-. Pero dejemos de hablar sobre mí, tú casi no has contado nada de tu viaje...

-Bueno, se me hizo largo. Eché de menos a mis amigos, mi familia: a Sora, a Kohana... –hizo una breve pausa-. Y luego cuando llegué y me encontré con la sorpresa. Creo que me desmayé cuando me lo dijo –terminó mirando hacia donde se encontraba su esposa, que enderezaba el lazo rosa del vestido de su hija rubia y la obligaba a guardar la armónica. Últimamente, se había convertido en su objeto favorito y no se despegaba de ella.

-¿Y cómo es que no te lo contó? Me refiero a que aunque estuvieras en el espacio, seguíais en contacto.

-Si. Todos los días, pero ella dijo que no era algo que se pudiera contar por teléfono, a miles de kilómetros de distancia. En parte tiene razón, si me hubiera dicho que estaba embarazada mientras estaba en la misión, hubiera querido volver a tierra de inmediato.

La pequeña, ya perfectamente preparada, se acercó a su padre y le tiró de la pierna.

-Papá, papá¿qué tal estoy? –dijo mientras se daba una vuelta con su vestido, coqueta.

-Estas preciosa. Pareces una princesa –dijo el padre. La tomó en brazos y le dio una besito en la mejilla. La niña de unos cuatro años sonrió encantada.

-Bueno, creo que voy a sentir envidia... –la joven Sora se acercó, con una expresión simulando celos. Yamato la besó suavemente en los labios.

-Papá, mamá... ¿Podré tocarla en la boda de tío Takeru? –dijo mientras sacaba el instrumento plateado, un poco gastado por el uso. Pero su sonido seguía siendo igual de bueno. Ahora, la niña había convertido la armónica en su compañera, como varios años atrás lo había hecho su padre.

-Por supuesto que si Koha-chan –agregó el más rubio Takaishi con esa gran sonrisa que le caracterizaba.

Yamato también sonrió, con lo que podía llamar auténtica felicidad.

**FIN**

Notas de la autora: no sé que tiene este rubio que todas mis historias se centrar en él... n-n  
Kohana, el nombre de la primera hija de Yama & Sora, significa "pequeña flor". Me gustó mucho y por eso lo usé para el nombre de esa preciosidad.  
En principio la historia iba a terminar con el funeral de Yamato (ya de mayor, no tenía planes de matarlo esta vez n.nU) pero preferí terminarlo aquí para que quedara una sabor feliz al leerla. De todas formas, no sé si me habrá quedado muy bien este final... Pero espero que os haya gustado.

Reviews con críticas, sugerencias, etc. serán muy bien recibidos ;)


End file.
